


Hamilton Oneshots

by that_one_lams_girl



Series: Hamilton Stuff Because I Can [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, I NEED REQUESTS BTW, Lots of Angst, M/M, Multi, also some will be in the canon era and most will be in the modern era, and lots of fluff, maybe some smut, one shots, tons of other tags but like I said I’m lazy so y’all know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_lams_girl/pseuds/that_one_lams_girl
Summary: A bunch of oneshots that I neED REQUESTS FOR BY THE WAY. I’m gonna be doing this until I run out of ideas. Enjoy. I’m just setting it for 50 for now. Enjoy again!





	1. Some notes...

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy these stories! I rated this to be explicit because I am gonna be writing some pretty evil shit, but I can’t write, so it might not be as evil as I say it will be, but I still hope you all enjoy these. Please send requests!

Okay! So... this is my first time doing oneshots. So, be warned if they suck total ass.

Anyways, I have some things to mention before I actually start the story. So, please pay attention to this because it is really important!

I will literally accept anything you throw at me. I may not be comfortable with some things, but to make you all happy, I will try my best to fulfill your requests. I love making my readers happy!

I will do ships, polyamory, platonic and canon relationships for the fandom and have them set from any kind of alternate universe that has been set for this fandom, including things like high school, college, foster kids, etc. So let me know!

Also, I highly recommend you all tell me if there is something that you don’t want to read so that I cannot post it and make you all uncomfortable.

And I will reiterate one more time: PLEASE SEND ME REQUESTS!! I can’t write this by myself because I will run out of ideas. :P 

But, that’s it! Thank you for reading my chapter full of nagging. The stories will start next chapter! See y’all soon!


	2. Love At First Fight - Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first oneshot! It’s cliché, I know. But I hope you all enjoy anyways!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! I am really not a good writer, plus most of these chapters might be pretty short, but I will try my best. Also, I FUCKING LOVE JAMILTON EVEN THOUGH LAMS IS MY OBVIOUS OTP BUT ENJOY ANYWAY.
> 
> For blow_us_all_away. You get the first honor, babe!

 

_“Mr. Jefferson. It’s a pleasure to meet you. The name’s Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton. It’s good to have you as our new addition to the firm. I can tell you will do just fine.”_

Those were the very first words that Alex said to Thomas. At first, he was very happy to have someone new to work with besides Burr. Burr was a real pain in the ass, but he sure was a kick-ass lawyer. But Jefferson...

Jefferson was incredible in court. He was always so passionate. Now, Alex can’t stand the guy. After a week of working with him, he saw just how much of a real dick he can be. He was the one who had to train him on how things roll here. He had to be nice, though, because he didn’t want to get on Washington’s bad side. But what Alex didn’t know was that Jefferson felt the same way about him, too.

After everything that has gone on this past week, with Alex having to stay at the office until three or four in the morning and only having about seven cups of coffee a day to give him energy, Jefferson had said the wrong thing and had broke the last straw.

Jefferson had approached Hamilton that Friday before heading to his own office, James Madison at his side, and said “Wow, Hamilton. You sure look like shit today.” Then, he and James started laughing and went to their respective offices.

Alexander had finally had enough.

He bee-lined his way towards Jefferson’s office, running into Burr on the way. 

‘Shit,’ he thought to himself.

He looked up into the dark-skinned man’s eyes with impatience and disapproval and said “Burr, can you please move out of the fucking way? I have things to do and places to go.”

”Well, where are you running off to so fast? Your office is that way, Alexander.”

’He’s impossible,’ Alex thought to himself.

”None of your fucking business, Burr. Now just move, please,” he said angrily as he shoved Burr out of his way and continued towards Jefferson’s office.

”My apologies, Alex!” he called towards the immigrant. “Talk less, smile more, don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for,” he mumbled under his breath as he walked away.

Alex approached Jefferson’s office door and knocked gently, just to make it seem like he was someone else. 

He heard the Virginian say “Come in!” through the door, and took that as an invitation to barge in, practically knocking the door off of its hinges. He stormed in and slammed the door behind him. Jefferson started screaming at him, and that was when Alex started thinking that it was really convenient that the walls were soundproof.

”Listen up, Jeffer _shit_ , I have had e-fucking-nough of your shit. Ever since you got here on Monday, you have been nothing but a pain in my fucking ass whenever we’re alone! You put on this fake ass act in front of Washington, just to suck up to him like the little shit you are. I’m sick of this shit, Thomas!”

”Oh, yeah, like you’re one to fucking talk, Hamil _trash_. You have been doing the exact same things all week. And you just have to stay after everyone else just to prove that you’re better than everyone because you get all of the work. Do you mind letting other people have a fucking chance in this place, you prick?!”

The fight went on for at least an hour, both men spitting back insults at each other left and right. But, something wasn’t right about this. Yes, this was the first real argument that they have gotten in, but... Jefferson was felling something other than anger toward the immigrant. He kept eyeing Alex up and down, noticing how toned his muscles are and how his suit fits him perfectly in all of the right  places. His hair put up in a messy ponytail, showing off more of his chiseled facial features. His hazel eyes filled with passion throughout the whole thing. He found himself becoming more attracted to the smaller man, but he’s supposed to hate him, right?

...right?

Hamilton noticed that he felt the same way. The way that Jefferson’s puffy, curly hair bounced around his face perfectly, his magenta suit hugging his muscular, tall body in ways that were not even fathomable. His perfect stubble on his face was even better. Both men stopped arguing and stared at the other for at least a good five minutes, not noticing how close to each other’s faces they were. Not thinking about it, they smashed into each other’s lips, sinking into each other’s touch. Their hands started roaming, but they realized what was happening, and they pulled apart from each other. They looked into each other’s eyes.

”That was... that was-“

”Amazing,” said Alex, finishing Jefferson’s thought for him.

”Uhh... yeah. Amazing. Exceptional, really. I guess your opinions aren’t the only things your passionate about, are they, Hamilton?”

”Oh, shut up, Jeffershit, and kiss me again,” sighed Alex and kissed Thomas again. This time, though, it was soft, gentle. Like at any moment, things could fall apart. Neither man wanted to let go of the other. They both knew what they were feeling, but neither chose to voice those feelings. Until Thomas spoke up.

”I love you, Alexander.”

Alex stood in shock, but then melted into the taller man’s embrace.

”I love you, too, Thomas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot! More to come as soon as I’m available to update!


	3. The Turtle Proposal - Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Lams fluff! Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For heere_with_bad_stories. I hope that this is fluffy enough! And this is to John: SAME BRO.

 

John was really excited for what he had planned today. It was he and Alexander’s one year anniversary since they started dating. He really wanted to make today a special one, so he made reservations at a fancy Caribbean restaurant in Staten Island. He had a big surprise for his boyfriend, but because John was horrible at keeping secrets, it was pretty hard to not tell Alex what it was. Bu, he managed to do it, and that’s all that mattered.

He told Alex to get dressed and make himself look as handsome as possible. Alex wondered why he wanted him to do it, but he obliged and went to go shower. Since John had already showered, he only had to get dressed. He put on his black boxer-briefs, some black skinny jeans that fit his body perfectly (so that he could listen to Alex’s compliments about how beautiful his ass looks in them), a hot pink button-up shirt, a black suit vest and some white converse. He debated on whether or not he should wear a tie, but he just decided not to. He took the small present that he got for Alex and put it in his vest pocket.

Alex went out of their bedroom and walked down the stairs to meet John in the living room. He was wearing his gray boxer-briefs, the same pair of skinny jeans as John, a green button-down shirt, a black and white checkered suit vest and some black vans. Once John was in view, he stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at the freckled man standing in front of him with awe and love in his eyes. He started blushing profusely. John walked up to Alex and kissed him on his lips, Alex melting to his touch. John parted and looked down at the small immigrant.

”Shall we get going, babe?”

”Y-yeah. Let’s go. But, just a quick question, though.”

”What’s up, babe?”

”Where are we even going? I thought we were celebrating here today.”

”Well, I just wanted to surprise you. I have something very special planned for us. You’re going to love it.”

They walk out of the house and get into John’s car. The drive was about fifteen minutes long. The whole way, Alex stared at his boyfriend, pure childish love evident in his face. Laurens held Hamilton’s hand the whole way. 

“I can’t wait to show you off to everyone. Just to show people that I bagged Alexander Hamilton and nobody else can have him.”

”Oh, John, stop it. You know that it was me that bagged the amazingly handsome John Laurens.”

”Oh, whatever.” John laughed. They pulled into the parking lot of a fabulous restaurant. John and Alex got out of the car and Alex stared in awe and disbelief.

”Oh, my god, John! This place is beautiful. And it smells amazing out here!”

”I know. I was able to book us a reservation a few months ago.”

”You’ve been planning this for  _months_?! Holy shit, Laurens, you truly are amazing.”

”Shall we go in?”

”We shall.”

They walk in and Alex is immediately taken aback. He can’t believe that John did this for him. He started to feel bad for his present for John today. They walk up to the hostess and take their seats.

”Wow, John. This place reminds me so much of home. I can’t believe this.”

”Well, you better start believing, because this night’s about to get a lot better, babe.”

The server walks up to the men and they order their food and drinks. They laugh and joke until their food gets to their table, they eat, drink champagne, and then order dessert.

”Oh, my god, John, that food was incredible. I’m kind of starting to miss home, now. But I’m glad I’m here.”

”And why is that, Alex?”

”Because I have you, love. And that’s all I ever need.”

”Aww, Alex! Don’t make me cry! We’re in public!” John laughed. 

“Oh, I have something I have been meaning to tell you, Alex. Is it okay if I tell you?”

”Babe, you know you can always tell me anything. Go ahead.”

”Okay. Alex, I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you in middle school. You were even the first guy to talk to me. Then when Herc and Laf transferred, I loved the fact that you got them to be friends with me, too. You were always so kind and loving to me, and I want to do the same for you. You light up my life like nobody else has, and you always know just the right things to say. I love how passionate you get about certain things, and it kills me when you smile, when you laugh, everything about you kills me. And I would hate to lose you. So, I’m willing to make this love that we have last forever.”

Alex was in tears at this point, having an idea of what was about to happen. John was also crying. He got up out of his seat, walked over to Alex and got down on one knee. He pulled out the small box from his vest pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement band for Alex. Everyone in the restaurant was staring and waiting for a reaction from the immigrant.

”Alex, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my live with you. Will you marry me, Alexander Hamilton?”

Alex was a crying mess right about now. He let out a laugh.

”Yes, John Laurens! Of course I’ll marry you!”

John got up and gave Alex the biggest hug and they kissed. Everyone in the restaurant was clapping and cheering, some of them even crying at the beautiful sight.

Alex and John left and arrived home a few minutes later. Alex spoke up when they did inside the house.

”John, you beautiful man, you have just made my life a thousand times better. I love you.”

”I love you, too, Alex. So, so much.” 

“Well, I don’t think my present for you is even gonna top tonight’s events. But I guess I can try.” 

“Okay, try me.”

”Close your eyes, babe.”

John obliged and shut his eyes tight. Alex walked into the living room and went to the hiding place his gift was in. He brought out a large shoe box that had holes in the top. He walked back over to John and told him to open his eyes.

”Okay, babe. Open your eyes now.”

John opened his eyes and saw the box. He took it from Alex, opened the top and practically screamed.

”OH, MY GOD, ALEX!!! YOU GOT ME A TURTLE?!?!”

”Yeah! I know how much you love them, with them being your spirit animal and all. You like it, right?”

”Like it?! Alex, this is amazing! You even got him some toys and a little castle! This is truly amazing. Thank you!”

”Anything for my husband-to-be! I love you, John Laurens.”

”I love you, too, Alexander Hamilton. I love you to the moon and back.”

The two men shared a loving and gentle kiss, then sat down and played with their new pet turtle, planning the rest of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed! More coming soon. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If it was bad, all I have to sa about is that I told y’all I couldn’t write. But I will update my other stories soon, too! So... yeah. Bye! More to come!


End file.
